Puffins and polar bears
by LegallyInsanein5states
Summary: fem! iceland x Canada. T at beginning, will turn into M
1. Chapter 1

It's another typical arctic meeting. I sit next to Brother Dear and steal quick and sometimes not-so-quick glances at the gorgeous blonde nation across the table and a few seats up from me. Denmark is talking, and trusty Mr. Puffin is taking notes for me. I sigh softly, and Brother Dear looks over at me. He follows my line of sight and sees Canada, the person who I'm staring at.

"Ooh la la, someone's got a crush." he whispers in my ear. A light pink blush dusts my face, and I hit brother dear in his side. "Shut up!" I hissed. Apparently Denmark saw us whispering. "Norway! Iceland! Would you like to share your conversation with the rest of us?" Now all eyes are on Brother Dear and I. I flush in embarrassment. "No!" I say in a very rushed manner that probably isn't too attractive. Denmark speaks up again "Come on, Iceland. Secrets, Secrets, are no fun, unless they're shared with everyone!"

"Well actually," Brother dear speaks slowly and tauntingly, "My sister dear over here has a schoolgirl crush on someone" He wouldn't dare! "And. I. Know. Who. It. Is!" Denmark finds this the perfect time to interject "Well? Who's the lucky man that snagged her heart of ice!" By 'heart of ice' Denmark means that I don't show emotion. that's his personal metaphor. "And the lucky man is…" Brother Dear hit the table to make a 'drumroll', and I couldn't take it anymore! I jumped out of my seat and bolted out of the door, holding back tears.

"It's just a little teasing. She shouldn't get so touchy." Norway said after Iceland left. "Canada, I vote that you go get her." Most of the other nations agreed, because they didn't want to deal with a crying Iceland. "Oh, sure" I replied. At least they recognized me. I picked up Kumajiro and walked out of the conference room. Once we were outside the door Kumajiro whispered some weird accusations in my ear. "She wasn't staring at me the whole time, Kumajiro!" I lowered my voice. "She doesn't like me back.

I forgot to ask Norway where Iceland might be, so I spent 10 minutes searching. Then I heard sniffling and saw a little hole, just big enough for a small person. How did I not see that before? I walked over to it, and the sniffling was coming from inside. When I looked down the tunnel, all I saw was a little wooden door. I shimmied into the tunnel, and pushed the door, hoping it wasn't a pull door, and it moved. There was Iceland

She turned around at the creaking of the door and I shimmied into the room, with her looking confused. "How did you get in? It's impossible to see my door if you don't know exactly what to look for!" she exclaimed. "Oh well I heard you crying, and looked over, and saw the door. Are you okay? you seem upset about the whole Norway incident."

Iceland suddenly got this look in her eyes that can only be explained realization. "Oh, I'm so sorry about that. He really shouldn't have told you! If you don't feel the same way, then I'll understand." She looked down at the floor and squeezed her eyes shut, as if she was bracing herself to take a blow. "Iceland… you-you like me?"

My eyes snap open and I look at a very shocked Canada. "Didn't Norway tell you!" he shakes his head in that cute way of his "He stopped when you left the room." I could feel my face heat up and knew I was blushing. I covered my face with my hands because this was embarrassing, having Canada see me in such a messy state. "oh."

I've just unintentionally confessed to the guy of my dreams who certainly doesn't like me back, and all I can say is 'oh'! I'm such an Idiot! He's never gonna want to talk to me again. "I like you too Iceland." "What? Really? You like me too! but how…" I'm so ugly. He raises my chin with his hand and caresses my cheek with the other. "Because you're beautiful."

I suck in a breath and whisper "really?" He nods, and I leap into his arms, wrap mine around his neck, and lay my head on his shoulder. I breathe in _his_ smell, a wonderful aroma of maple syrup, pancakes, and ice. I wish this moment would never end. I lift my head, and look at him. He turns his head a bit, and I lean forward to press my lips softly on to his.


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear readers, If you haven't noticed, I switch POVs after 3 paragraphs. There used to be a line there but the document submit thingie changed it_

Iceland is kissing me! I'm almost shocked enough to break away from her! But that would certainly scare her off, so I just lean into the kiss and put my hand on the small of her back. I feel her slender, beautiful hands running through my hair and across my scalp, when she twines her finger in my unruly curl and tugs a bit. It sends a jolt of cold electricity down my spine, and I gasp a bit, giving her an irresistible opportunity to push her tongue into my mouth.

Her tongue feels strange in my mouth, in a good way, but what I want to know is how it feels for my tongue to be in her mouth, so the battle for dominance begins. I make sure that she can't pull my curl, so I end up winning. And her mouth is amazing. I can taste the licorice that she was nibbling at the meeting. The meeting! I break away gently, with both of us panting lightly. "the meeting…"

She giggles and replies "they don't expect us to come back. not at all." she laughs again. at me. What could she mean? A blush rises to my face as I realize her meaning."I-iceland! Do they really think?" "You're so cute" she whispered in my ear, then pulling me into another kiss. "S-should we? I say between kisses. She nods. " Why not?"

I deepen the kiss and start slowly sliding my hands up Canada's shirt. He pulls away sharply and grabs my hands. I pout at him and try to break free so that I can touch that beautifully smooth skin again. Suddenly, he pushes me down on to my bed and holds my hands above my head with one hand. With the other hand, he begins unbuttoning my shirt and kissing my neck. He nips me a bit, certainly leaving a mark, but I didn't care. I am his now. forever.

He finishes unbuttoning my shirt and releases my hands so that I can take it off. Then he slides his hand around to my back and unhooks my bra, pulling it off from the front and exposing my soft little breasts . I tug at his shirt and pull it off, revealing his smooth and slightly muscled torso. I run my hands up and down his chest and stomach, relishing in the softness of my lovers skin.

Canada kisses me, then moves down to suck on my neck, and kisses lower and lower. He reaches my nipple and sucks on it, licking and biting enough to make me moan. All the while, a coil is getting slowly tighter in my abdomen. He teases my other nipple between his fingers, sending a jolt of pleasure through my spine, making me shudder a bit. Then he slides his hand into my soaked panties.


	3. Chapter 3

_Oz the magician: Thank you for your reviews! I saw your second one and was like 'must…continue…story' but I was at my dad's house and forgot to bring my laptop, so I sorta went crazy._

_NOTE- this is my first time writing a lemon so I hope I'm not too sucky at it._

She moans and makes more arousing sounds as I rub her. She entwines her fingers in my hair and her back slightly arches. I move my fingers around and when I hit a certain spot, she makes the most delicious noise. I kiss her and swallow that wonderful moan. I withdraw my hand and she whimpers." I'll be right back" I whisper to her in a voice that I heard France talking to England with once. "Canadaaa, don't leave" She's so cute when she whines. "Trust me, babe" Where did that come from. I guess I'm more like France than I thought…

Iceland flushes and I peck her on the cheek and shimmy out of the room. I dash to my room quickly, because I don't want to make her wait and pick up a few things before running a bit more slowly because of the added weight, pushing it in her room before me.

"I'm back, Ice." I call out to her, closing the door behind me. She is lying on the bed, rubbing herself and moaning. I pull off my shirt and grab her hands, licking her fingers and opening the box that I brought with me. I pulled out a pair of soft handcuffs and secured her hands to the headboard. Then I reached into the box and pulled out a bottle of maple syrup. The perfect snack.

Canada takes the top off of the bottle and I start to squirm. The handcuffs don't chafe my wrists, but they don't let me get out either. He starts to slowly drizzle the cold liquid on to my stomach. "C-canada.. That's cold" I say, shivering. "Don't worry, You'll be too hot to notice soon enough." His voice is wonderful music to my ears. That's when the licking starts.

He laps the syrup off of my stomach slowly and tantalizingly. He dips his tongue in my belly button and I moan at the wonderful sensation. He only licks and sucks more vigorously from there on out. Soon after he reaches the waistband of my skirt. "M-Matthew" I breathe out, the one word feeling so good on my lips.

He looks up at me and I nod at him. He unzips my skirt and I lift my hips so that he can pull it off of me and I kick it off of my ankles. He then comes back up for a kiss and starts rubbing me slowly, torturing me as I squirm under him. Then he reaches my clit and I gasp for air when he put pressure on exactly the right place.

_I just love torturing you guys don't I? Chapter three and Canada still has his pants on. LOL. Well have fun waiting for chapter 4._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry for not updating enough, I was grounded. Thanks for waiting…hopefully._

I hear her beautiful gasp and keep rubbing right there. "Do you like this" I purr into her ear. She shudders under me and nods. She wraps her legs around my waist and lays her head into the crook of my shoulder. Now she's trembling. I stop rubbing her and reach up to stroke her cheek with my clean fingers.

"Are you okay?" I whisper "Should I stop?" She shakes her head vigorously. "I'm fine. I'm better than fine, thanks to you. You're amazing" As she says this, her face turns as red as my flag. I kiss her deeply and move my hand back down to her abdomen and start to prepare her. Not to brag, but I'm nothing to sneeze at.

I push one finger in and she doesn't seem to be in pain. I wiggle it around a bit and add a second finger. A brief flash of pain goes through her face, so I move my head down and suck on her nipple. She gasps, and while she's distracted, I slip in another finger. I move them around and when I curl them, a moan of what I can only guess to be pure euphoria slips out of her mouth.

All I can think about is Canada. Matthew. My Matthew. All I feel is his bare skin against mine, and how _right_ this is. Him being mine, and me being his, forever. All I can hear is the noises that escape my lips. My mind is clouded in a haze of maple-scented lust. I can't even think straight whenever he is anywhere near me, that's how it's always been. Except for now, the cause of endless butterflies is now mine.

I hear his pants unzipping and I look at him. "Get these off me, won't you?" I ask, shaking my wrists so that the handcuffs clack together. To my surprise, he leans over me and unclasps them. I wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him deeply as he starts to wriggle out of his pants. Soon those are off, and I kick them to the side, already tugging on his boxers.

He pulls them off, and I break the kiss, both of us panting from oxygen deprivation. He whispers in my ear seductively. "Are you sure about this?" I nod and whisper back, "please just be gentle. You're my first." He looks shocked. He sits up and backs away from me a bit. "I can't take your first! I-I-I just can't." Tears well up in my eyes. "Why not? Am I not good enough for you…" The tears create a path down my face, falling off my chin to the bedsheets below.

_CLIFFHANGER! have fun waiting._


	5. Chapter 5

_I'm going to start off with Iceland's pov for the moment. Paragraphing and povs may be irregular. Thanks for reading._

I continue crying on my bed, when Canada tosses a blanket over me and starts to put his clothes back on. Doesn't he love me? He leaves my room to go who knows where. I sob for a what feels like a long time. He doesn't love me, does he? I look over to my bedside drawer, and open it, reaching inside. I found what I needed. Perfect.

I just can't do that to her! I can't hurt her like that! She'd hate me! As i'm on my way back to the meeting, I bump into Norway. "Hello, could I borrow your notes from the meeting later?" I ask. I had missed about half of the meeting, and I can't count on Kumajirou to take accurate notes. He probably just doodled all over the paper.

"Sure" he responds, "Where's Iceland?" "Oh, she's in her room, she's fine." I reply. "So you two didn't do **anything**?" Norway sounds a little surprised… No way! Iceland was right! they were expecting us to have sex! "No!" i say, blushing furiously. The blush gave it away. "I swear, she's still a virgin!" All of the blood drains from norway's face and he dashes towards Iceland's room. I follow, unsure of what to do.

We crawl through her door and are met with a horrific sight. Iceland's pristine white sheets are no longer white. On top of her newly red bedding is a girl that I know all too well, and a… razor blade. A red one.

I crack open my eyes to see Norge and…Canada? " Hi guys" I say, weakly, quietly. I reach up to wipe the tears off of my brother's face, causing more blood to gush out of the deep gash on my wrist. My fingers leave a smear of blood on Norway's cheek. He gasps and holds my hand. "Ice!" I smile weakly at him. "Could you feed mr. puffin? I'd do it but I'm just so tired. I think I'll take a nap now…"

Iceland's eyes shut and I feel myself starting to cry. Norway cries too. Then he turns to me and punches me square in the jaw. I stumble backwards from the sheer force of the hit. "what was that for?" I yell. Norway's whole body is being wracked with sobs by now. "This is YOUR FAULT! she saved herself for you! countless people have been after her, but she never let them get close to her! She wanted to be special for you! And then you break her heart!" The blood drains from my body, and I collapse onto her bedside. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize. I'm sorry" I choke out.

I lay there crying, hugging her lifeless body clad in only a red nightgown that used to be white. I lean over her and kiss her still warm lips, my tears falling and sliding down her cheeks. I still hear her adorable giggle in the back of my mind as I get up. "Canada," her voice whispers, "are you going to leave me a second time? Because that would be mean" I swerve around to see her violet eyes open and her lips curved upwards in a smile. You don't think nations die that easily, do you?

_There ya have it, no cliffys! I'll update when I get a review. because i took so long, the first reviewer to post any pairing they want gets a free oneshot!_


End file.
